Stormy Seas
by I Love The Weird Ones
Summary: The crew of the Jolly Roger was notorious. They tortured and killed. The world could no longer handle the pain and suffering the team brought with them wherever they went. Good thing they wouldn't have to. One by one, each crew member found themselves falling in love. And one by one, they found themselves reluctant to continue with their lifestyles. But how exactly did it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M NOT TOO SURE ABOUT THIS STORY. IT MAY TURN OUT TO BE TERRIBLE. I'M TAKING A CHANCE BY WRITING THIS. ANYWAY, IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT MY OTHER STORY, I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM IT. SOMETHING TRAGIC HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND THAT WAS SORT OF THE PLAN FOR THAT STORY. I'M TAKING A BREAK OUT OF RESPECT FOR ENJOY! **

* * *

Love is a fickle thing, really. It isn't something you can control. Feelings change. Usually, you fall in love at the worst time. Out of nowhere, a love consumes you. It is horrible. But we wouldn't have it any other way.

I fell in love at a terrible time. It was something that just happened. At first, I was confused. Then, I just knew. It's one of those crazy things you can't explain.

The ship's crew definitely agrees. We've all been there. Sometimes, we hated it. Other times, it was something to live for. Love is something we all have stories about. An experience we all have had the honor of going through.

My story wasn't tragic. It wasn't full of fights, and near-death experiences. I had one of the better run-ins with love. Boys like my brothers had different stories. Hell, even my best friend had a tragic love story. I was the lucky one. But that's not the main idea of the story. Well, it's part of the story, actually.

The tale we'll tell includes all of our stories. Some are more detailed than others. People like the Gilbert family have been through some pretty crazy things as a family.

So, I guess the story is about love. But not just the romantic kind. It's about the love between family. It tells the story of the love between friends. Of course, it is about love of the romantic sort as well.

Our story starts a few years ago. When the crew arrived in the small village that is Roger's Grotto.

Our story ends on the island of Mystic Falls.

Let's begin.

* * *

**A/N: SO? TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! OH YEAH, ANYONE WANNA GUESS WHO'S POINT OF VIEW THIS CHAPTER WAS IN? IT'S ACTUALLY SOMONE WHO YOU WOULDN'T EXPECT!**


	2. And So It Begins

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was grounded! My friend Tyler thought it would be funny to act inappropriate while we were playing truth or dare! What kind of person decides that when they are dared to sing a parody of a song, they should sing one about how they're sexually active. And I'm not just talking terrible off-key singing, I'm talking full blown musical number. To make matters worse, it was a parody of Radioactive which just so happened to be playing in a nearby store at the time. We got kicked out of the mall and I got grounded. Tyler is also banned from seeing me for the next month...**

**IN THE FUTURE I SHOULD BE UPDATING SOONER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The caste system aboard the Jolly Roger was complicated. The ruler was obviously the captain. In the next group were those trusted by the captain. There was actually no one that fit into this category. So, the next class was those who were family to the captain. This group was also fairly small compared to the number of crew members aboard the ship. The following level consisted of the ship's best fighters. This group was even smaller. In the final group was everyone else. And still, there was a group even lower. This group was the prisoners.

As the ship sailed across the seas, it had to stop for supplies. The day the story begins just so happened to be one of these times. And so, the crew had fines to the town of Roger's Grotto and stolen all they had needed. They had killed all those who fought. The ship had left the docks with three more people than it had arrived with. And who exactly were these people?

-O-

Katherine Gilbert had started her day off just like any other. She had awoken her sister and began to work on her chores. Elena had joined her moments later. Today would not be just like any other.

Today, the annual celebration of engagements was to happen. All girls of age were to become engaged to be married. As the two were now sixteen, their father would arrange marriage contracts. The festival wasn't the most practical or moral way to ensure marriages, but it worked.

A few years ago, their sister, Tatia, had been married off. She now lived happily with her husband in a small fishing village in England. The two sisters had been dreading this day. Not all girls found themselves in situations like Tatia. Many were in unhappy marriages. Others were found dead after a few years. Yet the village still decided to hold these festivals. After all, no one in Roger's Grotto believed in love.

The young ladies were to wear their best dresses and impress everyone they saw. It wouldn't be easy. Katherine was unpredictable while Elena was extremely shy. The only way for either of them to impress any men was to look nice. This feat wouldn't be as hard. Both were beautiful after all.

As Katherine and Elena made their way to the town square, they were joined by their dear friend, Caroline Forbes. The girl just so happened to be sixteen as well. All three were extremely nervous about the festival. It would change their lives.

-O-

When the pirates attacked, only one had been killed. The man, Trenton Schloman, had been killed due to his own recklessness. He had gotten drunk the night before. This had led to the man stumbling, falling off the dock, and drowning. He had deserved it.

The men had stolen as much as they could from the stores. Their were surprisingly unattended. It was not until they reached the town square that the men realized why. The annual festival was taking place. Realizing this could be a job without confrontation and bloodshed, the pirates had raced back to the ship before being spotted. Or so they thought.

-O-

Three hours into the festival, Katherine had had enough. Besides, Grayson was already negotiating a marriage contract for her. Seeing as she was to be married either way, Katherine left the square. Soon, she was joined by her sister and Caroline. They all needed some time to breathe.

The girls chatted for a while. About ten minutes after they had left, a flustered looking Bonnie Bennett exited the square and found the girls. Bonnie was a slave. She had been sent to fetch Caroline. Her father was waiting at the docks with Grayson. All three were supposed to follow Bonnie back.

Upon arriving at the docks, the girls' fathers left to gather their betrothed. This angered the girls. Elena and Katherine had always been careful to avoid the docks. Their family had had a very bad history with the ocean. (But that's a story for a different day)

Approximately five minutes after being left at the socks with Bonnie, the girl's saw around ten men slide to the town square and back. Starring, they watched as the men gathered their bags of loot and walk towards a few rowboats.

It was Bonnie who first saw the large ship a few hundred feet from the dock. It was Caroline who had gasped upon seeing the flag. It was the gasp that alerted the men of the ladies' presence.

The men acted fast. They grabbed the females and dragged them to the boats. They were rowed out to the notorious Jolly Roger. As they were dragged from their home, Elena, Katherine, Caroline, and Bonnie shared a look. This look communicated their worries that they would never see home again. These worries were absolutely right.

-O-

After hearing from his brother that the ship had acquired four new residents, the captain made his way to the deck. Smiling down at his prisoner, the captain introduced himself.

"The name's Niklaus Mikaelson. Welcome to my ship."

AND HERE'S THE SAME POINT OF VIEW AS THE LAST CHAPTER WAS IN!

And that's how this whole thing started. Well, sort of. I guess our whole love deal for a few crew members happened a couple years back. *cough* Finn *cough* and some other people *cough* So I guess most of the story started that day. The day I met four girl's that would change our lives forever. You know, to this day, I can still only get along with three of them. Yeah, two of them hate me but atleast one of them can be civil with me!

**A/N: So? This chapter sucked but now that everything is set up, good things can happen! DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A GUESS ABOUT THE MYSTERY POINT OF VIEW? There will be a section of each chapter told from that point of view! And now let's hope that my friends don't get me grounded again. Sometimes, I envy Evan. She's emancipated so she gets to do whatever the hell she wants...**


End file.
